Harrison Universe Z Kai
by Harrisonhearts
Summary: The Adventures of Harrison Cora in the Post-Super Genesis Wave World.
1. Chapter 1

This is the fanfic that takes place in the Post-Super Genesis Timeline. This world will be better than the old one. Now keep in mind I don't own Sonic, Dragon Ball Z, Disney, Nights, Lego, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, or Pokemon Origins they belong to their respective owners. Enjoy the spin-off of the core fanfic series. Also Harrison's redesign is still the blue shirt that's short sleeve, the changes where he now wears blue gloves with the finger tips torn and gray pants with blue strips. He also now wears blue flip flops and blue wrist bands. One more thing: every other non-Sonic character from the old world, except for Lego Ninjago and the core Pokemon Anime, still exists in this new world however they are off-limits because there's nothing to change about them. Also Harrison is 16 in this Timeline. In this timeline the events of the Saiyan, Frieza, and Androids Sagas took place but with the Dragon Ball Z Kai dub. Also every Disney movie up to Frozen, excluding Pixar movies, took place but they all happened in different times.

Harrison woke up and was in a white limbo. "Where am I?" he asked himself. He then saw memory flashes of his previous adventures. "What the heck is going on?" He asked again. Then suddenly there was a white light and everything disappeared.

Green Hill Zone

South Island

Harrison woke up from his "dream" got up and looked at the sea. He yawned and then laid back down.

Then suddenly a grey cat with a pony tail and white eyes and wore a purple top, and white shorts with pink sandals came to his face smiling. "Wow!" Harrison said as he got back up. The cat laughed as Harrison said, "Give me a break Julie." She replied, "Harrison you're so useless no wonder Sally didn't let on the Freedom Fighters. You sleep too easily." Harrison replied, "It's not my fault this place is so beautiful and peaceful." Julie then sat with Harrison and said, "Yeah. No wonder Sonic likes to run here a lot. Green Hill Zone is just amazing."

There was a silence until Harrison finally spoke, "So Julie, are you sure you're not from Knothole Village?"

Julie laughed and said, "Harrison for the hundredth time I'm sure."

Harrison then asked, "How can you be so sure?"

Julie's smile disappeared and after a little silence she replied, "Well… I really don't know. It's just that… something tells me that I'm not supposed to be living here. Don't get me wrong I love Knothole and Mobotropolis it's just that…."

Harrison cut in and said, "It's okay. If you don't think you're really from here than I believe you."

Julie smiled and then said, "Thanks, if I really am from somewhere else than I'll find it. I'll find my real home."

Harrison then said, "I would like to see your home. If you're theory is correct."

Then they heard another voice saying, "Hey guys. I knew I'd find you here."

They turned around and it was Harrison's second childhood friend Aerith. She was 15 years old and wore a pink shirt that was short sleeve, she also wore white pants, purple flip flops and pink bracelets. She had brown eyes and hair that grew to her shoulders.

"Aerith." Harrison said.

She walked to them and sat with them. She then asked, "What's up?"

Harrison replied, "Nothing much. Julie is doing the whole "I don't think I'm from here" thing."

Harrison and Aerith laughed and Julie then said, "Hey I just don't believe I'm from around here! I'm not sure why but something tells me that I belong somewhere else!"

Aerith then said, "Julie he's just kidding."

Harrison joined in, "Yeah. Look If you believe you belong somewhere else then we'll help you find it."

Julie then asked, "Really?"

Aerith then said, "You bet. After all we're friends, right?"

Julie was silent for a second then she smiled and said, "Yeah. Thanks guys for being my friends."

Harrison smiled and nodded and then suddenly went to a sad face.

Aerith noticed and asked, "What's the matter Harrison?"

Harrison was silent.

Julie then guessed, "It's Miles isn't it?"

Harrison then asked, "Why does he hate us? We were such best friends when were kids, what happened?"

Aerith then said, "Well…. I don't know, but I do know that you still have us."

Julie joined in, "That's right, don't listen to anything that jerk says cuz you'll always have friends like us. Best friends till the very end.

Harrison then smiled quickly and said, "You're right. Miles may hate us but I still have you girls, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, Gohan, Mickey, and Zack.

Julie then said, "Yeah…. Speaking of Zack, where is he? Isn't he always with you?"

Harrison then replied, "Yeah. But I just got him this new cage so I left him at home to try and get used to it."

Aerith then said, "Wow. I wished I had my own Chao."

Harrison replied, "You can get one you just need to hatch one at the Chao Garden is all."

Aerith then smiled and said, "Okay, I'll try it at some point."

The three then spent an hour talking.

Harrison yawned, got up and said, "Well I think I'm gonna head back. See ya girls."

Julie said, "Okay, bye Harrison."

Aerith said, "Same time same place, okay?"

Harrison said, "Yeah." and then left.

He ran to his speed boat and road back to West Side Island.

Later when he got back…

Harrison was on the docks where he leaves his speed boat.

He then started walking back to Knothole Village but suddenly…

"Well, well, well" a voice said, "If it isn't Harrison Cora."

Harrison looked up and saw it was his former best friend Miles.

He wore a black shirt and blue pants with black flip flops and a white necklace. He also had brown eyes and hair.

Miles walked up to him and asked in a mean voice, "Where ya headed? Where've you been, hanging out with girls again?" He then laughed at him.

Harrison got mad and said, "So what?"

Miles stopped laughing and said, "It means that you no friends that are guys. No guy friends for you to hand out with."

Harrison then yelled, "I have guy friends!"

Miles then said, "Name one."

Harrison said, "Sonic."

Miles asked, "Is he ever here?"

Harrison was confused as he said, "Uhhh….." He didn't know what to say.

Miles then said in a mean way, "Hmph, that proves my point. Sonic is never around, Gohan lives in another galaxy, and Mickey lives in Disney Town."

Harrison then yelled, "Hey I can see them anytime! It may not look like it but my Extreme Gear is almost as fast as Sonic!"

Miles then said, "Yeah yeah. Bluff if you want, you still have no guy friends in Knothole or Mobotropolis."

Harrison then yelled, "I would if you wouldn't be such a jerk to me and everyone else!"

Miles then said, "Whatever, gotta run now. Catch ya never." And he laughed as he walked away.

Harrison knew the one thing that would make him feel better: Sea Salt Ice Cream.

As he walked through the Wood Zone he thought about Miles.

"_Why does Miles hate me?"_ he thought. Then suddenly, something bumped into him and he fell to the ground.

"What the heck?" He said as he looked up. He saw it was Naugus.

He jumped back up and said, "Naugus!"

Then Naugus got up and said, "You….. You….. Which one are you again?"

Harrison then fell to the ground in shock. He then yelled, "What the heck is the matter with you?! Sure I may not see the Freedom Fighters that much but we've met before!"

Naugus then said, "Ugh I don't have time for a meddling brat like you. I need to escape!"

Harrison got confused and asked, "Escape? Escape from what?"

Naugus then gripped Harrison and yelled, "Don't you see it, the sorcery the visions of another life!*"

(*See Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 252)

Then he threw Harrison aside and ran off quickly. Harrison got back up rubbing his head.

"What's his problem, visions of another life? Maybe Sonic broke him bad." He said.

So then Harrison continued his walk to Mobotropolis.

Later he got to the city and went to one of the stands. He saw a Koala working there.

"What's up, Fletcher?" Harrison asked as he sat down.

The Koala turned around with a smile and said, "Well well, if it isn't my favorite customer. Let me guess: Chocolate Sea Salt?"

Harrison put down five golden rings and said, "Correct and here's your reward."

He then picked up his Sea Salt and took a bite.

Fletcher then said, "Let me guess: Miles?"

Harrison nodded as he chewed his Ice Cream.

Fletcher continued, "I knew it. That bully has struck again."

Harrison swallowed and asked, "Huh? What happened?"

Fletcher explained, "He came by earlier and I offered him a Candy Bar but he just slapped it away and told me that he wishes that we candy sellers would stop selling junk food and get a real job."

Harrison gasped and said, "But that's terrible!"

Fletcher then said, "I know. I mean this IS a real job. I mean sure I'm selling candy and ice cream but still. By the way, why does that kid hate you weren't you two best friends?"

Harrison explained, "We were as kids but then one day he all the sudden turned into a bully and has been like this ever since."

Fletcher rubbed his fingers on his chin and said, "Well that doesn't make sense. People don't just be friends one day then turn into a bully the next day."

Harrison then said, "I wish he could agree."

There was a slight silence and then finally Harrison finally said, "Well I'm gonna jet. See ya."

Fletcher then said, "Okay then. Come by tomorrow and I'll save a Sea Salt for ya."

Harrison nodded and said, "Right."

So Harrison walked back to Knothole and went to his house. When he got inside he heard a Chao chao.

"Chao Chao!" It repeated.

Harrison turned and saw his pet Chao Zack in his cage.

Harrison then said, "Zack! How's the cage doing?"

Zack then opened the cage and flew over to him and said, "Chao Chao!"

Harrison laughed and said, "Good to hear. Sorry I didn't bring you along today."

Zack replied, "Chao Chao."

Harrison then said, "Cool. Come on let's sit outside."

So they went to the back yard and say on the porch.

Harrison then said to Zack, "I still don't know why Zack, but I'll find out one day. And that day will be the day me and Miles will be friends again."

Zack replied, "Chao Chao!"

The adventures of Harrison Cora in the Post-Super Genesis Wave world, has just begun. Stay tuned for more adventures in this series and other fanfics.


	2. Chapter 2

Time for the first chapter of the first arc I'm writing Adventures in Space. I don't know how long it'll be but I'll be long. Not too long but long. Also Alvin & the Chipmunks and Rio characters still exist in this new universe and they'll appear eventually but with new looks. I do not own those franchises either, anyway on with the story. One more thing: the Aerith you saw last chapter is not Aerith from Final Fantasy, she's an original character and not a Harrison love interest.

Knothole Village, Harrison's House

Harrison was drinking out of a can of his favorite drink the Chaos Cola while his pet Chao Zack was in his cage eating his lunch.

"Gah!" Harrison groaned, "I'm bored. Sonic and the others get to go on adventures to battle Eggman, when is it my turn to go on a adventure?"

After Zack finished eating he opened the cage with a neat trick and flew over to Harrison.

"Chao Chao!" Zack said. Harrison looked at him and said, "Zack I already got a Sea Salt earlier, and I always save the others for later."

Zack then began thinking until he got another idea, so he flew over to a light blue board Harrison has.

"Chao Chao Chao Chao!" Zack said.

Harrison knew what he was getting at and said, "Great idea Zack. I haven't used my Extreme Gear in a while. Waddya say Zack, wanna fly with me?"

Zack cheered as he said, "Chao Chao!"

Harrison picked up his gear and said, "Okay let's go!"

He then picked his sunglasses, went outside, got on his gear and flew off to the Wood Zone.

Along the way Harrison flew by Sonic's uncle, Professor Charles the Hedgehog who was working on a machine with his apprentice Ben Muttski.

Harrison waved as he yelled, "Hey Uncle Chuck!"

Chuck waved back and yelled, "Hello Harrison boy."

Harrison then flew by Antoine and Ben. Ben is an anthropomorphic dog who wears a red neckerchief, blue sandals, and white gloves while Antoine D'Coolette is a French anthropomorphic coyote that wears a Royal Army uniform and wields a sword.

Ben, also known as Mutt, saw Harrison and said to Antoine, "Oh wow, Extreme Gears are so awesome! Hey Ant, when can I get one?"

Antoine answered, "Mutt you have much to grow in order to be like all of us. But I assure you that you will ride ze gear."

Ben replied, "Really?! Yeah!"

Back with Harrison, he while he was riding he was remembering his childhood back when Miles was his best friend.

"_What happened?" _He thought, "_One moment we were best friends and then the next he's a big bully. What did I ever do to him?"_

Zack saw Harrison's face and asked, "Chao Chao?"

Harrison snapped back into reality and said to Zack, "Yeah don't worry Zack I'm fine, just thinking."

He did a lap around the Wood Zone and went back home.

He put his gear down, Zack flew to his cage, and Harrison sat down on his couch and yawned.

"Man," he said, "Riding the Extreme Gear is tiring. I wonder how Jet handles this.*"

(He means Jet the Hawk from the Sonic Riders series.)

He fell asleep on his couch for a few minutes until he heard footsteps.

He woke up and followed those footsteps upstairs.

"Who's there?!" He yelled. And he saw his room a mess and at the window he saw an anthropomorphic grey hedgehog with gold eyes, peach arms and belly, white gloves, shoes that looked identical to Sonic's but grey, and a scar on his belly that resembled a lighting blot.

He had a Chaos Emerald in his hand and Harrison looked at the little case on the ground.

"Hey! Give back that Emerald!" He shouted, but the hedgehog didn't respond instead he jumped out of the window with the Emerald.

"_He's getting away!"_ Harrison thought. He hurried back down and got his Gear and left to chase the hedgehog.

The hedgehog was jumping from tree to tree heading somewhere. He looked at the Emerald and thought, "_Mission complete."_

"Hey!" Harrison shouted, and the hedgehog looked back and saw him on his gear.

"Bring back the Chaos Emerald now!" Harrison continued shouting.

The hedgehog didn't respond and just continued jumping from tree to tree.

As Harrison continued chasing him on his gear and thought in his head, "_Man his fast, I can't keep up for long." _ He was trying to think of an idea.

"_Come on Harrison think," _he thought, "_What is the trick with that Emerald?" _ But then suddenly Harrison remembered something.

"What a minute." He said to himself.

Flashback…

Harrison was at Tails' lab for a surprise.

"I'm glad you came Harrison," Tails said, "I've got a little surprise for you."

Harrison asked Tails nicely, "What is it Tails?"

Tails then got a little case and opened it.

Harrison gasped and saw that there was a Chaos Emerald in it.

"A-a Chaos Emerald!" Harrison said, "You're giving me a Chaos Emerald?"

Tails explained, "Well it's not a real one, you see one our mission on the ARK* I created a fake Chaos Emerald to trick Eggman, but it didn't work. So now since that mission's done I put in a homing device for you so that whenever someone breaks in your home you can track them down with this tracker." Then he gave Harrison a white round tracker.

(*Play Sonic Adventure 2 or its remake Sonic Adventure 2 Battle)

Harrison took the case and the tracker, smiled and said, "Thanks Tails and dude you don't have to act cool cuz I know Rotor helped too."

Tails got embarrassed and said, "Well okay maybe I had a little help."

Then the two laughed.

Present day…

"_That's it," _Harrison thought, "_The tractor Tails gave me."_

So then he turned back and rode home.

The hedgehog saw that and thought, "_Hmph, I guess he's had enough, now to get back to my ship."_

Meanwhile with Harrison…

Harrison flew back to his house via Extreme Gear, went upstairs and picked up a little machine from his closet.

"Okay Tails," he said to himself, "Let's try your invention out."

He turned it on and then a beep went on and a dot was on the tracker.

"That's it." He said, "He's in the Emerald Hill Zone. Why would he go there, that place's just as beautiful as Green Hill Zone."

He tried to think of why any villain would go there besides Eggman.

"Oh well," he said, "Whatever the reason I gotta get the emerald back."

He got on his Gear outside and yelled, "Zack let's go catch a hedgehog!"

Zack smiled and said, "Chao!" and flew to Harrison's shoulder.

The two took off.

Emerald Hill Zone…

In the middle of the Zone was a giant ship with a lighting blot logo.

The grey hedgehog opened the ship with a remote in his hand and the giant door opened.

He then got out the Chaos Emerald and said, "Okay this is it… Time for me to-"

He was cut off because he heard a voice from a far.

"Stop right there!" Harrison shouted as he flew over to the hedgehog's location.

"Give the Chaos Emerald back!" He continued as he activated the laser blades from his bracelets.

"_I can't tell him it's a fake emerald yet, I need to stop him first." _Harrison thought.

The hedgehog grinned and summoned a lighting sword out of nowhere.

"Look kid," he said, "It's a cute attempt to stop me, but I'm afraid your little blades there can't affect my sword."

Harrison stopped and jumped off his gear and ran to the hedgehog preparing his swing.

The hedgehog did the same to Harrison and his sword and Harrison's blades clashed against each other.

The two opponents were pushing each other trying to cut off their defenses, during the clash Harrison asked, "W-who are you?!"

The hedgehog struggled and said, "That's none of your concern, all you need to know is that you aren't gonna get this emerald back! So just give up!"

Harrison thought, "_Man his sword is hard, if this keeps up I'll never get the emerald back."_

Then the hedgehog thought, "_This kid's good with blades, better than I excepted, but he's still no match. But I don't have time for this I've got to end this now!"_

Then the hedgehog used all of his strength and pushed Harrison off guard which made him fall back.

The hedgehog hopped back and said, "Sorry kid, I didn't want to do this but you're getting in my way. This will finish you!"

He then took his sword and started charging electric energy from it and started to yell as he got the energy.

His body then started to have electricity around his body and a grey aura.

"What?" Harrison said, "Who the heck is this hedgehog?!"

"Chao Chao!" Zack said.

"Time to face the power of the Prince of Thunder Storms!" The hedgehog shouted.

This made Harrison get scared to death and started to yell, "Woah woah dude, I really don't wanna fight!"

The hedgehog shouted back, "Too late for that human! Now perish!"

Harrison then asked, "Wait, can't I just have the emerald back?"

Then he thought in his head, "_Dang it Harrison what's wrong with you?! You never ask for the emerald back from the bad guy!"_

The hedgehog shouted, "Shut up, how many times do I have to tell you?! You're not getting this emerald back and you're not gonna stop me from waking up my dad!"

Harrison stood up and thought, "_At least I tried."_

He then shouted, "Oh yeah I-"

But then he stopped and thought about what the hedgehog said.

"_Wait a minute,"_ he thought, "_Waking his dad?"_

He snapped back to reality and started to shout really loud, "Wait wait, you never said you were trying to wake your dad!"

The hedgehog thought about it, stopped his power and said, "I didn't? Oh."

He rubbed the back of his head and said, "Guess I kinda forgot to mention that. Heh heh."

Then he got serious again and shouted, "Well you get the point now get lost!"

Harrison then asked, "Why do you wanna awake your dad, to start an alien invasion, to take over the world?"

The hedgehog was confused and asked, "What?! No, the only thing I want to do with my dad is to wake him up and talk to him!"

Harrison replied, "Wait, are you saying that you don't want to invade our planet?"

The hedgehog explained, "Why would we want to invade this planet? Dude we're one of the heroes of the galaxy and my dad is the greatest hero on my planet!"

Harrison and Zack looked at each other confused and then turned back and asked, "I'm not following."

The hedgehog explained, "Years ago there was a great war between the eight planets of the galaxy and my planet is one of them. The planet went on for twenty-five months until finally my father, Inazuma the King of the Thunder Storms, used his great power along with the power of the seven Thunder Emeralds to create barriers around the eight planets so they can never make contact ever again. But in doing so he used up all of his energy that put him in a eternal slumber. Also the Thunder Emeralds lost their energy and each one scattered to one of the seven planets. That all happened way before I was born and when I found out about my dad it was my dream to wake him up. And I thought that there could be something down on this planet that could help me."

There was a long silence until he finally continued, "And when before I departed my mom, Lluvia, said that inhabitants of this planet might stop me and she was right."

As Thunder finished, Harrison felt sorry for him that he missed his childhood with his dad.

"Look man," he said, "If you need an emerald to save your dad you can take it."

Thunder was shocked and said, "Wait I can?"

But then suddenly Thunder got suspicious and yelled, "What's the catch?!"

Harrison rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well that emerald is actually fake."

Thunder yelled in great rage, "WHAT?!"

Harrison shook both his hands and said, "Woah woah hold on! Listen that emerald may be fake but it works."

Thunder was confused and asked, "What?"

Harrison explained, "A while ago; a friend of mine named Sonic went to Space Colony ARK and he was in a capsule that was about to explode. He used that emerald to get himself out."

Thunder began to understand and said, "I see. So I can really have this?"

Harrison nodded and said, "Yep if it means waking your dad then you're welcome to use it."

Thunder smiled and said, "Wow, thanks."

He then looked at the ground and said, "Sorry about stealing your emerald."

Harrison replied, "No it's okay really."

Thunder then said, "No it's not, I really wish there were some way I can make it up to you."

There was a short silence until Thunder came up with an idea.

"I got it!" He said, "You can come see my planet."

Harrison slightly flinched and said, "Oh I couldn't ask to-"

Thunder interrupted and said, "Come on dude I think you'll like it."

Harrison thought about it for a second and said, "Okay why not?"

Then something came to his mind and he asked, "Hey Thunder can my friends come?"

Thunder replied, "Sure, the more the merrier. Who's coming?"

Harrison explained, "My friends Mi-"

But stopped at what he almost said.

Thunder was confused and asked, "Mi-who?"

Harrison sighed and said, "I mean Aerith and Julie."

Thunder smiled and said as he slightly laughed, "Oh okay, for a second I thought you someone with the name of Mi something."

Harrison thought, "_Why must I think of that time now?"_

Thunder saw Harrison's sad face and asked, "Hey what's wrong?"

Harrison snapped back, smiled and said, "Nothing, let's go get them and go to help your dad."

Thunder nodded and said, "Right."

So they went back to Knothole Village and then to Aerith's house.

They explained what's happening and Aerith replied, "Woah that's quite a war."

Harrison said, "I know."

Thunder explained, "And I need to get this Chaos Emerald up there to save him. Wanna come?"

Aerith was confused and asked, "Why do you need me?"

Harrison replied, "It's just for us to get out… Like way out."

Aerith shrugged and said, "Eh why not?"

Harrison stood up and said, "Cool, now let's go and get Julie now."

So then they went to Julie's house…

Harrison knocked on the door and the door opened.

"Hey guys," Julie said, "What's up?"

Harrison explained, "Hey Julie, we have a question."

Thunder was just standing there looking at Julie and saw how beautiful she looked.

He started to turn red and his heart started to bump faster almost as Sonic could run.

"_Oh man, look at that beauty, the hair, the eyes oh especially the eyes, those ice white eyes."_

Thunder just stood there smiling while still red as he looked at Julie then suddenly a vision came to his head.

Thunder and Julie on a beach with Julie in her swimsuit and the two were running together on the beach.

Laughing, holding hands, and running were all they were doing.

Later they sat near the shore looking at each other's eyes.

Thunder said, "You're the most gorgeous feline to ever walk on this planet."

Julie giggled and said, "Hey."

Thunder replied, "Yeah?"

"Hey." Julie repeated and kept repeating until….

"Hey!" Harrison yelled at Thunder.

Then Thunder snapped back to reality and said, "Huh? Wha-… What's happening?"

Harrison explained, "I said this is my childhood friend Julie the Cat."

Thunder looked at her and slightly jumped looking at her beauty again.

"Hello." Julie said as she pulled her hand in front of Thunder asking for a hand shake.

"I'm Julie, what's your name?"

Thunder was extremely red and said, "Um I-I-I'm T-T-T-T-hu-hun-"

"Thunder!" Harrison and Aerith shouted.

Thunder stood up straight, took Julie's hand in a hand shake and said, "Thunder the Hedgehog and may I say you look rather beautiful this fine day."

"_Dang it,"_ Thunder thought, "_What's wrong with me?!"_

"Umm that's sweet?" Julie said not knowing how to respond.

"Anyway," Julie said, "So you want me to help you wake up your dad?"

Thunder was still really red and thought in his head, "_Roll with it."_

"Yeah," Thunder answered, "It'd be nice to have visitors from another planet."

"It'd be really nice to have lots of company." Thunder hinted in the statement.

Harrison was annoyed of Thunder's sudden behavior and thought, "_Wow when did Thunder get bit by the love bug? I bet he's never even met a girl like Julie."_

Aerith thought, "_He's only be on this planet for a day and already he's found love."_

Harrison then said, "Can we just get going?"

Aerith joined in, "Yeah we can't just stand here you know."

Thunder snapped back and said, "Um right, let's get to my ship."

So the group went to Emerald Hill Zone where Thunder's ship was at and when they got in Harrison and Aerith noticed that there were no space suits and started to worry.

"Um Thunder," Harrison asked, "How come there are now space suits?"

Aerith then asked, "Yeah, how are we gonna breath on your planet?"

Thunder answered, "Don't worry about a thing dude and dudet, my planet's oxygen should be the same as this planet. So there for you should breath just fine."

Aerith then asked, "What chance of breathing do we have?"

Thunder rubbed his chin for a second and took a guess, "Most likely, 10%."

Harrison and Aerith then began to really worry.

Harrison was about to ask another question but then Thunder cut in, "Alright everyone seat belts on cuz things are gonna get really bumpy and not just bumpy bumpy I mean really extremely bumpy."

So everyone got in their seats and put on their seat belts and after 20 seconds the ship took off. Harrison and Aerith were sweating and praying that they will breathe on Thunder's planet.

As Thunder piloted the ship he thought, "_Here I come dad, here I come."_

And that is chapter two of my fanfic series, toon in next time for the heroes' arrival on Thunder's home planet.


	3. Chapter 3

(This is narrator)

(**This is Harrison**)

Space Harrison is not a Dandy guy but still a guy in space. He ventures through the-

**What are you doing?**

Oh Harrison I just thought that-

**What? That you can just rip off the intro of another anime?**

No sir it's just that I thought since this is a space saga we could do a parody of the Space Dandy intro.

**No way we're not ripping off an intro from that.**

It's not a rip off it's a parody.

**Parodies are rip offs now get to the original intro. You know that this is an original series so we do original intros.**

Please sir just for this chapter please? I promise that after this we'll never do something like this again.

***Sigh* Fine. But after this we only do original intros, got it?**

Promise.

**Fine, now get to it.**

Anyway let's start again:

Space Harrison is not a Dandy guy but still a guy in space. He ventures through the galaxy with his comrades on the hunt for aliens. He journeys from planet to planet encountering species both friendly and not. These are the spectacular adventures of Space Harrison and his comrades…. In Space.

**By the way we're not sponsoring Space Dandy the narrator is just a copy cat.**

Hey!

**Anyway on to the story.**

Before we get in let me clear up some mistakes I made earlier:

Aerith's hair is actually grown to her back instead of her shoulders.

Secondly the name of the first chapter is called A Whole New World, the name of the second chapter is called, A New Hedgehog in Town! Enter: Thunder the Hedgehog.

Now that that's cleared up here we go!

Welcome to Planet Thunderstorm! Chaos Emerald Failure?

Harrison and the other were still on Thunder's ship heading for Thunder's home planet. As they were heading there they were having a chat to pass the time.

"Hey Harrison," Thunder asked.

"Yeah?" Harrison replied.

"Those bracelets you have," Thunder pointed, "They turn into blades?"

Harrison answered, "Yeah they do, they're really useful."

Thunder was curious and asked, "Where'd you get those?"

Harrison explained, "From my friend Princess Sally Acorn. She gave me these a long time ago to help me defend myself."

Aerith added in, "She was sweet to give you those you know."

Harrison nodded and said, "Sally has her own laser blade bracelets she's had hers longer than me."

Julie joined in, "You're lucky Harrison I wish I had my own weapon like that."

Thunder looked at Julie as she spoke and saw how beautiful she looked.

Harrison saw Thunder look a little weird and asked, "Yo Thunder you okay?"

Thunder snapped out of it and said, "Yeah don't worry."

He then looked at Harrison's pet Chao and asked, "Harrison, what's that creature you have? Is he your pet?"

Harrison explained, "Yep he's my pet Chao named Zack."

Zack cheered, "Chao Chao!"

Then Harrison started thinking as he said, "Man I remember back when I first got him. He was injured in the Chao Garden and I took him in to help him get back to health. But when he was healed he wouldn't leave."

Julie added, "Yeah cuz Zack liked Harrison too much."

Harrison nodded and said, "Yep so I decided: Why not? And ever since that day Zack and I have been together."

Thunder smiled and said, "Wow it seems you and Zack are really close."

Harrison said as Zack flew to his shoulder, "We are, we've been friends for a long time."

About 25 minutes of talk later Thunder was thinking about Julie and how much he loved her even in just one day. He turned around and saw Harrison and then Aerith.

"Harrison," He said.

Harrison looked and asked, "Yeah?"

Thunder asked in a quiet voice, "Could you come here please?"

Harrison nodded and walked over to Thunder.

"What's up?" Harrison asked.

Thunder got nervous as he asked, "Is Julie single?"

Harrison was confused and asked, "What? Why do you wanna know?"

But then suddenly he knew what was going on as he smiled.

"You like her don't you?" He asked with a grin.

Thunder jumped and yelled, "No I don't! I-I was just curious that's all."

Harrison then asked, "So why don't you ask her yourself then?"

Thunder's face turned red as he tried to think of something to say.

"Ummm," He said, "Because… Because… my people can't handle female earthlings. Yeah that's it."

Harrison said in disbelief, "Hmm-hmph."

Thunder then thought of a comeback and pointed, "What about you and Aerith?!"

Harrison then got red and asked, "W-w-what are you talking about?!"

Thunder saw his face and said, "Ha! You're red that means you do like her!

Harrison got annoyed and replied, "That's not it! Me and Aerith are not dating we're just very close friends! You got that you gray little porky pine?!"

Thunder said in disbelief, "Hmmm-hmph."

Then suddenly a beep came from the control and said, "Approaching destination: Planet Thunderstorm!"

Thunder got back in the pilot seat and said, "Hang on guys we're about to land!"

While Thunder was landing the ship, Harrison, Aerith and Julie were all looking out at the window and saw a planet in which only gray hedgehogs live. They saw towns and cities and in the center a big castle filled with guards seen in every exposed area.

Thunder landed the ship in one of the hangers in the castle and the gang exited the ship.

When Thunder got out the guards came to him, bowed and one said, "Your Majesty, you have returned. You're mother will be much happy to see you."

The other then said, "Yes that is correct, she's been worried about you. You must go see her right away!"

Thunder replied to them, "Guys first off: No need to bow, second off: I'm fine. I've got what we need to awaken dad."

The guards stood up and asked, "You've found the gem of the earth?!"

Thunder said as he got the emerald out, "Sure did, see?"

The guards saw as one said, "Incredible!"

The other said, "So the legend is true. There are other sets of emeralds on other planets besides these eight."

Thunder explained, "Yeah but I couldn't have found it without their help."

Harrison and the others got out of the ship as the guards saw them.

"Earthlings!" The guards said as they pointed their weapons at them.

"Stay back if you know what's good for you!" One said.

"You Majesty," The other asked, "Why aren't your prisoners chained?"

Thunder waved his hands and said, "Woah woah dudes its okay! They come in peace!"

Harrison waved his hands and said, "It's true! We're not enemies!"

Aerith added, "We're here to help Thunder not to stop him."

The guards stood silent for a while until finally they put down their weapons.

"Very well then," One said, "If you say so Prince Thunder."

Harrison and the girls were relived.

Thunder turned and said, "Sorry guys they're just nervous about meeting people from other planets."

One guard said, "Thunder we're just doing our job."

So the guards took Thunder and the others to his mother Queen Lluvia the Hedgehog, who wears a yellow robe and red high heels and looks nearly identical to Thunder but with purple hair, who was standing in front of her throne worrying about her son.

"Your Majesty," a guard said, "Your son has returned with the emerald and some guests."

Lluvia smiled as she ran to her son giving him a hug.

"Thunder!" she said, "You're safe."

She started to cry with tears of joy as she put her head in his chest.

"Mom," Thunder said as he rubbed her back, "its okay I wasn't gone that long you know."

His mother replied, "I know but it's just that….. I was worried you would be attacked by them."

Harrison was curious and asked her, "Who's _them_?"

Lluvia saw the three friends Thunder brought here and said, "You brought some earthlings?"

Thunder answered, "Yeah they're my new friends."

Lluvia walked to them and shook hands with each of them and said, "A pleasure to meet you all, my name is Lluvia the Hedgehog. I'm Thunder's mother."

Harrison bowed as he said, "Good to meet you your Majesty, my name is Harrison Cora of Knothole Village of the planet Earth."

Aerith bowed and said, "And I am Aerith of Knothole Village."

Julie then bowed and said, "I am Julie the Cat of-"

Lluvia interrupted and said, "My my look at how beautiful you are. If I didn't know any better I'd say you'd be my future daughter-in-law."

Harrison stood up and said, "I was thinking the same thing your Majesty."

Lluvia giggled and said, "Please call me Lluvia."

Thunder turned red and said, "M-mom! It's not like that at all, I mean we just met and…"

Julie then turned red and said, "O-of course, besides a prince like Thunder wouldn't be interested in someone as ordinary as me."

Thunder said pretending to agree, "Exactly!"

Thunder then thought in his head, "_Man I wish she knew how I felt."_

Harrison decided to change the subject and said, "Anyway we came with Thunder because I happen to have an emerald that might wake up your husband."

Lluvia responded with, "You do?!"

Thunder got out the emerald and showed it to his mom.

"An emerald?" Lluvia asked.

Harrison explained, "That's a Chaos Emerald. There are seven of those emeralds on our planet. It's said that they can change your thoughts into power, if you collect all seven a miracle is supposed to happen. That emerald right there is not a real emerald."

Lluvia quickly turned to Harrison and asked, "What?!"

Aerith saved Harrison by saying, "But don't worry! The fake emerald works just like the real emerald so it should help."

Lluvia was relieved and said, "Okay good."

Julie walked up and asked, "Where is your husband?"

Lluvia was quiet for a second and said in a sad face, "In the chamber in the basement."

Aerith asked, "Huh?"

Lluvia pointed the way and said, "Come, let's go see him."

The guards circled the Queen as she walked to the basement and the others followed. As they walked down to the basement the group was having a conversation about the planet.

"This planet's life is pretty similar to ours." Harrison said.

"Oh really?" Lluvia asked.

Aerith replied, "Yeah we have the same kinds of stuff as you guys do."

Julie added in, "Although you guys are kinda ahead of us."

Harrison then said, "Like 20 years ahead."

Then everyone laughed.

"How are you guys so ahead of us?" Aerith asked.

Thunder was trying to guess a best answer.

"Ummm," Thunder said, "I guess we're ahead cuz we're ahead."

Lluvia giggled and corrected him, "It's because we've discovered technology 10 years before you guys did."

Harrison changed the subject and said, "You know I never thought these eight planets existed and I thought the only planets out there were Mercury, Venus, or Uranus-"

Suddenly one of the guards started laughing.

Harrison looked and asked, "You think I'm funny?"

The guard explained, "No no, it's just that word makes me laugh."

Harrison asked, "What word? Mercury, Venus?"

The Guard didn't laugh until Harrison took his third guess.

"Uranus?!" Harrison asked slightly annoyed.

Then the guard laughed it up really hard.

"He said Uranus!" The guard said as he laughed.

Harrison got really annoyed and said, "There's nothing funny about Uranus!"

The guard stopped laughing for a second and then laughed even harder.

Harrison gave up and sighed.

"See what I have to deal with 24/7?" One of the guards asked.

Finally the group arrived in front of a capsule full of green liquid and inside was a gray hedgehog with a white mustache. He looked nearly identical to Thunder but older. He seemed to be sleeping in the capsule.

"Is that….. The king?" Julie asked.

Lluvia was silent for a minute and answered, "Yes….. That's my husband. He's been sleeping in that capsule ever since the war ended."

Thunder walked up to his mother and said, "Yeah, but not for long."

He then got out the emerald as his mother and he smiled.

Shortly the guards emptied the capsule and opened it for Thunder to work the emerald to awaken his father.

"All right," One of the guards said, "Easy be careful."

The guards carried the king to the ground very carefully.

"Inazuma." Lluvia said in a worried voice.

Harrison looked at the king as Zack said, "Chao Chao."

"I know," Harrison said, "Using up all that energy to put you to sleep just to stop a war? If that's not being a hero I don't know what is."

Thunder walked up to his father and got down on one knee and got the emerald out.

"Dad," Thunder said, "Your eternal slumber ends today and it ends now!"

The emerald started to glow really bright as Thunder shouted, "Chaos Control!"

The glow shined even brighter and filled the entire basement. By the time the glow ended, everyone looked at the king. He was unchanged, still in the slumber from before.

"What?" Thunder said in disbelief, "No, that can't be! It should've waked him up! Why is he still asleep?!"

Lluvia said with a tear in her eye, "Thunder please calm down."

Thunder turned to his mom and asked, "How?! How can I calm down?! This should've worked! Unless…"

He then turned to Harrison and got furious.

"Liar!" He shouted as he summoned his sword and ran towards Harrison to slice him.

Harrison reacted and activated both of his laser bracelets to defend him.

"Thunder!" Aerith said.

"Please stop!" Julie begged.

"You liar! You said this would work!" Thunder shouted at Harrison.

Harrison replied, "Thunder please calm down I didn't know this would happen!"

He then pushed Thunder off.

"Don't you dare lie to me again!" Thunder shouted.

Then Aerith and Julie got near Harrison as in they're worried.

"I should've known this was a trick. You didn't care about my dad; you wanted to try to capture us for research!"

Aerith shouted back, "What?! What're you talking about?!"

Julie then shouted, "We seriously didn't know this would happen! Please believe us!"

Harrison then said, "Thunder I really wanted to help your dad. I'd never want anyone like you to go through this."

Thunder ignored their words and shouted, "Enough! I don't wanna hear anymore lies! I'm gonna slash you into the next galaxy!"

He then started an attack from his sword but was interrupted by his mother.

"Mom?!" Thunder said, "Get out of the way mom, right now!"

Lluvia replied, "Thunder please spare them. It's not their fault.

Thunder was confused and asked, "What?"

Lluvia explained, "I think I know why this happened."

Harrison then asked, "You mean you believe us?"

Lluvia turned and nodded, "Yes. I know why it didn't wake him."

They went back up stairs and Lluvia explained, "It didn't work because the earth emeralds can't undo what the Thunder Emeralds did."

Julie thought about that and said, "I get it, you mean the only way for your husband to wake up is to…."

Lluvia nodded and said, "Yes. But that would be possible if the Thunder Emeralds were still around."

Harrison replied, "Right. Thunder told me that the Thunder Emeralds were scattered to the other seven planets when the barriers were created."

Thunder started to understand and said, "The only way to get those emeralds back is to go to those planets."

Lluvia nodded and started to feel upset, "Correct. However do to the barriers preventing us from interacting with the other planets I'm afraid a task like that can't be done."

Then everyone else started to look worried.

Is waking up the great king Inazuma the Hedgehog really impossible? Can our heroes save Thunder's father? Find out on the next Harrison Universe Z Kai.

To be continued…

One more thing:

If you're looking for a fanfiction to be like an R-rated movie, a TV-MA rated anime, or an M-rated video game, you've come to the wrong place. Because I'm going to keep my fanfictions to be like a movie being rated G, or an anime being rated TV-Y7 (not like 4kids), or a video game being rated E for Everyone. You're probably thinking: why are you fanfics rated K+ then? Well the reason for that is just in case there's something in my fanfics that the website doesn't like seeing in a K rated fanfic.


End file.
